


Stuck

by masochistfox



Category: Purple (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal, M/M, Public Sex, Public Use, stuck in wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masochistfox/pseuds/masochistfox
Summary: Randall learns that Tom has another friend. He's too shy to hang out with them so he might need a push from Moths.





	Stuck

The apartment was colder than usual that morning as Randall slowly opened his eyes from another dreamless sleep. He slowly placed his feet on the cold, hardwood floor, feeling the cool wood through his thin striped socks. Quickly making his way towards his bathroom, his body shivering slightly as the air brushed his bare skin, he wished he had worn his sweater to bed but it had seemed warmer the previous evening.

He tried not to look in the mirror as he brushed his teeth, he always hated seeing his face, especially in the morning. His eyes glanced up, catching his image for a moment. Something in his reflection caught him off guard, making him double take and focus on his visage. His free hand slowly brushed against his neck, across his scar and over two small blotches that looked almost like bruises.

" _W... What the hell...?_ " He mumbled through the toothpaste in his mouth. He quickly finished brushing his teeth and began to focus again on the purple hued marks. " _Did... I get punched in the throat or something? I think I'd remember something like that..._ ", his mind wandered to many different possibilities as he left the bathroom, his medicine cabinet left untouched.

His hands moved across the many different striped sweaters making up his wardrobe, taking in the soft sensations of the fabric against his finger tips. He finally settled on one of the warmer ones, decorated with maroon and crimson alternating stripes.

Finally feeling warmer he resolved to watch a little television to get his mind off the mysterious bruises on his neck. He slowly flipped through the 3 channels on his set, going through PBS, then FOX, then CBS and then back again. Eventually he settled on PBS and started watching a soothing man painting a picture of a snowy mountain. The icy hues in the painting made him feel colder and a shiver went up his spine. The feeling of someone watching him suddenly went through his mind and he shuddered. He had felt this before, whenever... He was watching.

He decided leaving the house might be a better idea as he slipped his shoes on near the door and headed out.

As he stepped into the hallway and closed the door, his neighbor Mya was also stepping out of her apartment, her eyes lighting up when she saw him.

" _Randall! Heya! You're leaving the house?_ " Her cheerful demeanor always caught Randall off guard and found him with a loss of words. He managed to stutter out something about being hungry and going for a walk, causing a wider smile to creep across the peppy girls face. " _Oh! I'm proud of you for going out and taking care of yourself! I'd love to keep you company but..._ " She postured at her work shirt and name tag " _I gotta head to work. It sucks, They're making me work late tonight._ " She huffed in annoyance " _I really wanted to catch a movie tonight, but it's ok. I'll at least have Stuart to keep me company. Hey! You should ask Tom if he's busy! I think he's given up on the job hunt for awhile._ ".

A warm blush began to form on Randall's face and he turned his eyes away nervously " _Y... You think he'd want to hang out with me...? I.. I don't want to bug him..._ " he stuttered nervously, his mind racing with possibilities, most of them a bit outlandish, but making him feel excited and nervous at the same time.

" _Randall..._ " Mya put her hand on his shoulder, feeling him tense up for a moment from the sudden contact and slowly relax against her grip " _I love you, but you can be kind of dumb sometimes._ ". Randall stared at her confused until her smile made it apparent she meant it lovingly. " _Look... Trust me on this, He'd love to see you._ " She glanced at her hand gripping his shoulder and noticed the time on her pink watch " _Oh shit! I'm gonna be late! I gotta go, but go over there and get it, man!_ " She laughed as she started running down the hall and out the door into the staircase.

Randall stared in the direction she had left in for a few minutes, trying to figure out what she meant by that last thing she said. He figured it was just her weird way of talking since she was very into valley girl lingo. He could feel cool sweat begin to bead against his forehead as he stood frozen in place, too nervous to move.

Something in the back his mind buzzed and he felt as if someone or something was pulling him forwards towards Tom's door. As he neared it he could make out the sound of guitar cords being plucked but... also the sound of a bass? He listened closely at the door, pressing his ear against the old, rough wood of the door. He heard Tom chuckle softly, causing a shy smile to form on Randall's face, but suddenly the sound of another man talking, breaking Randall out of his thoughts.

Their voices were muffled but he could make out some of what they were saying;

" _I'm not sure that line should be in it, dude. Makes it sound too... you know._ " the mystery man said, Randall could make out the sound of a cigarette being lit and dragged on.

" _Yeah... That makes sense, I guess I just liked how it sounded with the chorus. You've been writing lyrics longer than me though, Joal, I trust your intuition._ " Tom's voice chimed in and the sound of a pencil scribbling something out could be heard.

Randall listened in for a little while longer, unsure how he felt. He was happy to know Tom had other friends but... He also hated knowing that. He knew he shouldn't feel like this, but the thought of someone else getting close to him... being near him... taking him away from him...

He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps approaching the door, he backed up, wanting to run as the door slowly opened, Randall standing frozen like a deer in headlights.

Tom's face lit up the moment he processed it was Randall " _Hey! I thought I heard someone out here. Want to come in?_ " He opened the door wider and Randall could see the intruder. He was tall... taller than Tom and he had long, straight, dark brown hair and reached the middle of his back. His eyes were a pale green and his face and arms were marked with scars.

The blonde man took notice of Randall staring past him and smirked " _Ah, that's my buddy Joal. He over visiting so we can work on some music. I'm not sure if you're into that kind of thing, but you're more than welcome to keep us company_ ". Randall felt his face heat up at the thought of spending time with not only Tom, but another attractive man. He wasn't sure he could handle that much and found himself shaking his head no without a word, unable to stop his nerves.

Joal walked over to join Tom in the doorway, looking down at the tiny, sweaty man slowly shaking his head, his posture stiff and nervous. " _Oh, is this your friend you told me about? He is pretty cute, you were right._ " Tom punched him playfully in the arm and laughed, a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

" _Come on, man, that's embarrassing._ " Joal smirked and took a drag off his cigarette, neither men noticing Randall was shaking slightly, his face stained a deep red.

Randall began walking back to his apartment, his movements stiff and shaky from becoming overly excited and nervous. His mind was racing with thoughts ranging from romantic to sexual and his vision was blurred. Tom took notice and called after him, eliciting Randall to turn slightly back, his hair obscuring his face and hiding his nervous smile " _I... I remembered.... Uh... I... have to... do l-laundry... Gotta... do that... Sorry..._ " his voice was shaky and his stutter had become increasingly worse as he choked out his response.

" _Oh... Alright, well we'll be here when you're done with that. Hope you come over!_ " Tom replied, an air of worry in his voice, hidden under his usual aloof tone and thick accent.

Randall only managed a shaky thumbs up, his sleeve rolling up just enough to see half of his hand. He quickly scampered back to his room and shut the door, leaning against the wood. He could feel his heart racing and sweat rolling down his body. His room no longer felt cold. Now it was burning hot. He quickly discarded his sweater and sat on his creaky, old bed.

His hand slowly trailed down his body, reaching the crotch of his pants. He wasn't substantial there, but he could still feel the tent formed in his jeans, straining against the thick denim. His breath shook as he carefully ran his finger tips against his pants. He could feel himself twitch against the touch, aching for release.

" _Why are you such a coward?_ " A voice from behind him said, causing him to jump to his feet, almost falling face forward. He swung around, seeing no one in sight. His breathing became labored as he searched the apartment for any intruders, quickly running to his closet and swinging the door open, only to find an empty room.

" _Who said that?!_ " Randall shouted into his empty apartment, still irritated by the pressure in his lower regions. " _Where are you?_ " he paced the room, checking under the bed and around the television. He started to wonder if maybe his mind was just playing tricks on him until-

" _Come on, Randall. I know for a fact Tom would fuck your dumb brains out if you just asked him._ " The voice chuckled coldly as he spoke, his voice smooth and warm with a hint of malice. " _I know for a fact because I've... You can say, I "tested the waters"._ ".

Randall began to grow increasingly frustrated in searching for the source until he realized something about this morning " _Oh no... I didn't take my meds!_ " he began to run to the bathroom and towards his medicine cabinet, the sound of static growing louder in his ears as he ran. His hand barely brushed against the door of the cabinet when his vision blurred and his ears began ringing, blocking out all sound around him. The next sensation he felt was the feel of the cold bathroom tile against his cheek.

Through the blur of his vision he could barely make out the shape of someone. Their claws creeping towards him, brushing softly against his cheek. Their voice sounded far away as they quietly whispered to him " _You can't do anything yourself, can you? That's ok... I'll take care of everything. Consider it a little gift to you._ ". Randall let his heavy eyelids shut as darkness over took his senses.

********************************

Moths huffed annoyed as he lifted himself off the bathroom floor, brushing off the dust and dirt that came with it. He glanced in the mirror, seeing Randall's reflection looking back at him, only now wearing Moths toothy smirk. He quickly shed the denim jeans and socks and started a hot shower, sighing as the water gently burned his skin slightly. He washed the shared body and used too much shampoo in his hair. He wondered how Randall could go as long as he does without taking a bath.

As he dried himself off and went into the main room of the small efficiency apartment, he let the towel drop to the floor, enjoying the feeling of cool air against his bare skin. His fingers running along his freckled chest, across his stomach and resting against the base of his cock. It was still erect, standing straight out as he pressed it up and down gently. His mind went through the options of how he could get Randall in the right position to not ask questions.

He began searching through Randall's drawers, looking for something to wear. He decided to throw on a pair of alternating blue striped knee socks. He knew if Randall woke up and noticed he wasn't wearing socks, he would panic and that's not what this was about. No, this is one time Moths didn't want Randall to suffer. He was feeling unusually kind, possibly if only because he was sick of Randall being so embarrassingly awkward.

Walking to the closet he pulled his favorite sweater out and tossed it on. It still smelled like him, that fire wood and copper smell, and he loved it. He ran his clawed finger tips down the soft, cotton fabric, over each alternating black and grey stripe. The sweater was long enough to cover his ass and genitals so he decided against pants for the meantime.

He walked into the hallway and past a couple doors, trailing his fingers along the wall. He stopped at the door in the middle. A door he remembered all too well. A door he had left riddled with holes from the murder. He thought about how the cops broke through it after they were alerted to the screams. He pressed his hands against the door, feeling the chipped wood peel up against his nails.

Then he got an idea.

He quickly ran back to his apartment and returned with a small hand saw, tape, a marker and a piece of paper. His hands brushed against the blade of the saw before he started to widen the hole in the middle more, just wide enough to squeeze himself through, and making sure he removed any seriously splintered wood. When he was satisfied with the size he grabbed the paper and popped the top of the marker off with his teeth, quickly scribbling a note that read " _ **Have Fun! -Moths**_ " before taping it up next to the door.

His hands quickly moved to remove his sweater, tossing it into his apartment. His hands felt along the wood of the hole, it was sharp but nothing he couldn't handle and he knew Randall liked the pain. He took a breath and began to squeeze himself into the hole. It was a very tight fit and he could feel some of the sharper bits of wood scraping into his skin, a couple scratches enough to break the skin and bead with blood slightly. Eventually he was through past his ribs, he tried to squeeze back out, but found he was fully stuck.

He smiled mischievously as he let his body relax. It was rather uncomfortable it this position, but he let himself lose control, the body falling limply against the wooden door.

*************************************

Randall's eyes fluttered opened and he let out a pained moan. He felt something painful an aching against his stomach and reached a hand to feel, only to be blocked by the wood of the door. Confused, he rubbed his eyes, trying to get used to the dark room he seemed to be stuck in. Panic began to set in as he noticed a very familiar setting around him. It felt like a bad dream, but there was his old bed and his late guardians things. He could barely make out what looked like blood stains and he began struggling against the door, only finding he was completely wedged in and with ever pull the wood cut against him.

He pounded his fists against the door and called out for help, he remembered Mya wasn't home but maybe Tom would hear him. Hear him and rescue him. He knew there was a whole other room separating this one from Tom's but maybe if he was loud enough he would hear him.

His voice started to hurt from yelling as he slowly gave up. He decided to calm down and try to think clearly. " _Ok... I'm... in a door... How did I get here...? I need to remember something..._ " He spoke allowed to himself in the dark empty room, half hoping someone would give him the answers he wanted. His eyes scanned the room and then down at himself. He realized suddenly he was nude and a blush began to burn his face. " _O...Oh no... Oh no!_ " He wriggled against the door nervously, realizing if someone **were** to find him, they would find him very under dressed. His foot brushed against his other leg, and he sighed in relief. At least he was wearing socks of all things.

He began to make another attempt to get out, but again finding himself very stuck. Fear turned into defeat as his mind looked past where he was and instead he began to dwell on the embarrassment that will be to come when someone does actually find him.

As he began to slump the sound of a door opening from down the hall caught his attention. He perked up and started to shout again, someone's gotta hear him now " _H-hey!! I'm stuck! Please help!_ " He shouted as loud as he could, even though he's never been able to bring his volume up very loud in general. He listened closely and sure enough he could hear footsteps come towards him. A wave of relief washed over him and he shouted once more " _Ah, please! I'm stuck and I'm not sure why!_ ".

The footsteps stopped behind him and relief slowly turned to embarrassment as he realized whoever was behind him could see everything of him. " _Woah...Randall?_ " He could hear Tom's voice, albeit muffled through the door. " _What are you doing... in the door? Trying to break into the crime scene or something? I'm not sure that would explain... you know..._ " Tom's voice cracked slightly and he cleared his throat as he walked to the left side of Randall. He could hear him jiggle the door handle in an attempt to open it, to no avail.

Randall wiggled his legs together self consciously, his dick rubbing against his thighs. He noticed he was still a little hard from earlier and it was slowly growing harder again from the embarrassment. He bit his lip, hating himself for being such a pervert and hoping it would stop. He didn't want Tom to see he was getting some enjoyment out of him seeing him like this. " _Ah... I... I can't push myself back out..._ " Randall managed to squeak out, loud enough that Tom could hear him. " _M.... Maybe you could try to pull me out?_ " His face felt like it was on fire at the thought of Tom's hands being on him, against his naked skin.

" _Ah, yeah that might work, just a second._ " Randall could hear Tom's footsteps leave down the hall and he wondered what was going on. He could barely make out talking and a cold chill went up his spine when he remembered Joal was there too. He began to sweat nervously at the thought of a stranger seeing him like this. At least he **knew** Tom, he didn't know anything about his friend, other than he was Randall's type of attractive.

His legs were shivering slightly from the anticipation, worrying what Joal will think of him. He just can't believe this is his first impression of him. While he was lost in thought, Tom and Joal both approached him to check the situation. Randall jumped at the feel of warm, calloused fingers against his sides. " _Oh... Sorry, dude. Just seeing how tight the hole is against ya. Didn't mean to jump ya._ " Joal's mild southern accent made Randall shudder a little, why did he have to have such an attractive way of talking.

Joal's hands moved away and Randall couldn't make out what he was saying to Tom. Before he could decipher it, a different set of hands came rest on both sides of his hips. " _Hey, I'm gonna try to pull you out, ok?"_ Tom's voice was the one in charge now and Randall quietly peeped out an affirmative before Tom pulled him backwards, the wood scraping painfully against his skin causing him to cry out in pain. Tom immediately stopped, apologizing and pressing him forward again back to where he was.

Randall quickly forgot about the pain in his back and stomach when he noticed Tom's hips pressed against his ass. He could feel something hard through his jeans and he realized... Tom was just as turned on from this. He felt a nagging feeling in the back of his head, as if someone was yelling at him but was unable to reach him. It sounded like... He should take advantage of this moment. What did he have to lose?

" _Ah... Ah, Tom...?_ " Randall swallowed hard and could feel Tom press against him harder, most likely to get close enough to hear him through the thick door. He let out a quiet moan at the pressure " _C... could you not move for a second?_ " Randall said a little louder.

Tom looked at the door curiously " _Ah... ok, but why don't you want me to-_ " His sentence was cut off by Randall rubbing against his hardening member through his pants. He stifled a moan as he held onto the smaller mans hips, his grip getting tighter as he let him tease him.

Joal took a drag off his cigarette, keeping a cool expression as he watched. Tom realized and pulled away from Randall. He could hear the stuck man whine behind the door from the sudden loss of warmth. " _So... You gonna take advantage of this or what?_ " Joal smirked at Tom, who had turned a dark red when he realized he wasn't alone.

" _I don't know, I mean... This is kind of weird, right?_ " Tom looked back at the exposed side of Randall, he could feel the pressure in his pants building, but he wasn't sure he was ready to do something like this. It all seemed like it was happening too fast.

The other man just scoffed, sticking his cigarette in his mouth and taking the position Tom was in. The change behind Randall cause him to tense up and hold still, but the thought of another man he barely knew was also very sexy to him. " _Tch... You just gonna leave a man unsatisfied? I thought better of you, Tom._ " he chuckled softly as his hands moved to caress Randall's soft sides, moving them gently along his skin and down towards his thighs. Randall shuddered under the touch and pressed back against him. " _See? You gotta treat a man right, see what a difference it'd make._ ". His hands moved to undo his pants, pulling his hardening cock free of the suffocating material and resting it against Randall's butt cheeks.

Tom watched on as Joal rubbed against Randall's soft ass, he could feel a hint of jealously creeping over him and he moved to push him out of the way. " _Look... I just don't think it's fair to Randall. It feels... weird, you know? I don't want to do anything without his consent._ ".

Randall could make out enough of what was said on the other side of the door and quickly chimed in " _Ah... N... No... It's ok!! Please... Ah..._ " He rubbed his legs together anxiously, he just wanted them to shut up and fuck him, he couldn't take much more waiting. Tom and Joal watched Randall wriggle excitedly, his small cock rubbing back and forth between his thighs. They exchanged a look between one another and smirked.

Joal was the first to rush over to him and caught Tom off guard " _Hey... Shouldn't I go first? I mean... I know him better._ " Tom was clearly just as excited and anxious as Randall was, but Joal was already moving to align himself with Randall's tight backside.

" _Hey, sorry man, I got here first. I got dibs._ " he rubbed the head of his dick against Randall's opening, smoothing his precum around before pressing harder against him, the tip sliding in gently. Randall gritted his teeth through the sudden pain, relaxing around it and taking a deep breath before he felt more of it slide deeper into him. " _Aaah... Man... This guy is really tight..._ " Randall shuddered as he felt the last inch go inside, the warmth of Joals hips and balls pressed against him, before pulling back and pressing back in with more force.

Randall was surprised how gentle he was being with him, he was a little disappointed before he felt Joal pull almost all the way out before slamming into him hard, sending a wave a pleasure up his back as it hit against his prostate. Joal began picking up the pace, his hands holding him tightly in place as he thrusted into the smaller man. He could feel Randall's ass tightening against him as he pushed in and out. He picked up the pace, his goal to make the smaller man cum his motivator.

" _Ah... ah... w...wait.... I... I can't take it..._ " Randall moaned out, his body wracked with sensation. The opening of the door scraping against his back and stomach, cutting into him with every thrust only heightened his experience and pain felt like pleasure. The only sound that could be heard was Randall's loud moaning into the large empty room. His fingernails scratched against the old wood and he could feel his balls tightening up as he reached his limit. Joal thrusted in hard a few more times before Randall let out a loud moan, his cock twitching as it unloaded all the pent up cum from the day. Joal slowed his thrusting down when he felt Randall orgasm around him, his ass tightening around his buried member.

A smirk crept across his face and he glanced back at Tom, who was clearly frustrated. He pushed in and out of Randall a few more times, before he felt himself nearing his own climax. He bent over, his long hair tickling Randall's back as he unloaded everything deep inside him. Randall could feel the sudden warmth within him, shocked that Joal decided not to pull out. He smiled, he felt so happy and... loved. He felt Joal slowly pull out his spent cock, leaving him with an empty feeling as he felt the cum leak down his leg.

Joal quickly lit up another cigarette as he walked to the opposite wall, sliding down to the floor and relaxing. He shot a sly wink at Tom who was pulling his own cock free and giving him a playful glare in return. Tom pressed his hands against Randall's soft, supple cheeks, giving them a slight squeeze and blushing at how surprisingly plush he actually is back there. He bent forward, his soft blonde curls brushing softly against Randall's bare skin, causing him to shudder. He planted a couple soft kisses up his spine as he rubbed his hard cock against Randall's ass. " _You're... Ok, right?_ " Tom questioned through the wall, concern in his voice.

Randall felt his face light up again, shocked at the concern, he felt his heart skip a beat as he mumbled out a soft yes in response. Tom smiled down at him and gently pressed against him, his dick going in smoother now that he was more prepared. Randall gasped at the size difference. Joal wasn't small, but he was a bit thinner than Tom. He pressed all the way inside, giving Randall a full feeling again that he had come to love. He slowly began moving in and out of him, keeping a good pace. Tom moaned quietly, his mind swimming with arousal.

He had fooled around with Randall before, or... at least he thought he did. Now that he thought back on it, Randall was acting strangely and never seemed to remember it. They hadn't gone this far yet though, and while Tom wished it had been under more planned circumstances, he couldn't complain about how good it felt.

His hands rubbed gently against Randall's warm, slick skin as he pushed harder into him. He could feel Randall's breathing growing labored and he reached around to grab his half erect cock, squeezing it softly. It grew a little harder in his hand as he pumped his cock in him, his ass tightening around his shaft. He could feel his own orgasm coming on, but he wanted to make sure Randall got something out of it first, even if he had already came.

Randall felt warmth in his stomach as Tom worked against him, he felt a wave of heat wash over him as his body tightened up again, his cock being milked for everything he had left. Tom felt his muscles squeeze against him and he let him go, thrusting hard into him. He felt himself reach his own climax and he pushed in as deep as he could go before releasing every drop into Randall.

He stayed inside him for a few seconds after, trying to catch his breath before pulling out. Randall sighed happily behind the wall and relaxed against the wood, not having the strength to hold himself up anymore.

Tom noticed Randall suddenly relax and realized now might be the perfect time to pull him out. He grabbed Randall by the hips and yanked him back hard, the sweat that had formed on Randall being the perfect lubrication to help him slide out. Tom fell backwards with Randall on top off him against the hard wood floor. Joal just laughed playfully as he watched them lying dazed on the ground.

Randall got to his feet and offered a hand to Tom, who took it happily. The smaller man stood naked and awkward, unsure of what to say before Tom pulled his flannel off and wrapped it around him. Randall clutched the warm fabric between his fingers, his mouth open in surprise before Tom bent down and placed a kiss against his lips.

" _Call me if you ever get stuck in the door again, ok?_ " Tom laughed as Joal got to his feet, offering a cigarette to Tom. Randall blushed softly, his body sore and spent as he nodded and walked back to his apartment. He turned around once more to see Tom smiling at him as Joal and him walked towards the staircase.

Randall set the flannel carefully on his bed as if it would break and cleaned himself up in the bathroom. He threw on some underwear and put the shirt back on before lying on his bed, a smile plastered on his face and butterflies in his stomach.

He thought he could hear a voice near his head, though much fainter than before. He could have sworn it said " _You're welcome._ ".


End file.
